Inside a Secret, There is a Secret
by Sweet-Morning
Summary: Siapa aku ini? Bukankah aku Kim Jae Joong? Siswi SMU yang baik dan cantik? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? YUNJAE/CHUNJAE, KYUMIN and friends. GS, OOC. DLDR!


**Inside a Secret, There is a Secret..**

**.**

**Cast:** SM Artists, JYJ

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Humor

OOC, Genderswitch, ada kemungkinan Boys Love juga, typo dan beberapa kekurangan lain

.

Mari budayakan membaca

**DONT LIKE DONT EVEN THINK TO READ**

.

.

**Senin pagi, Kediaman keluarga Kim yang damai.**

"Joongie.. bangun sayang.. setengah tujuh sekolah nak.."

Sungmin ahjumma mulai berteriak memanggil membangunkan keponakan tersayangnya yang masih dibuai alam mimpi. Kim Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kebesarannya, kaus santai kebesaran dipadu jins ketat, simpel dan manis seperti biasa, mulai sibuk mempersiapkan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Mengecek sampoo, krim rambut, krim masker, vitamin rambut, vitamin wajah, obat pelurus rambut, obat pengeriting rambut , bedak, pelembap, alat make-up, cat kuku, cat tembok (ups, lupakan yang terakhir) mengecek _hair dryer_, pengeriting rambut, menghitung jumlah _roll_, mencuci handuk dan sisir, juga tak lupa menghitung hutang cicilan alat creambath yang ia gunakan sehari-hari.

Ya, sungmin ahjumma, bibiku tersayang membuka salon kecil-kecilan dirumah kami. Baru dua bulan namun hasilnya sudah lumayan bisa untuk membeli siomay lewat depan rumah tiap hari. Yia enggak cuman siomay sih, ahjumma juga bisa menabung buat memperluas usaha salon kecilnya, kata ahjumma dia hendak membeli gerobak yang ada klakson tuit-tuitnya yang dilengkapi dengan _sound system_ dangdut. Kelak kata ahjumma dia akan memperluas usaha salonnya itu dengan cara membuka salon keliling yang didorong yang pake gerobak itu hlo, "Biar lebih deket sama masyarakat kan, kan kalo keliling orang tinggal menungguku didepan rumah trus langsung deh mau _mani-pedi_ apa lulur, mau keriting rambut juga oke. Apa aja deh nggak masalah, dengan Sungmin Salon kami ada untuk anda," astaga.. nah itu salon apa tukang roti keliling didorong gerobakan pake musik pake klakson tuit-tuit? Mana ada salon kelilingan gerobakan, ntar kalo ada yang mau cuci rambut masa iya kudu bawa ember air kemana-mana? Biarin aja deh thu ahjumma kelinciku.

"Joongie sayang bangun, sekolah nak, cepet mandi lalu turun sarapan.." Sungmin ahjumma masuk kekamarku dan membuka tirai jendelaku. Sraatttt... sinar mataharinya masuk secara paksa kedalam kelopak mataku. Aishh.. jam berapa sih ini, bibi kelinci ini udah berkicau aja, pikirku.

"Joongie sayangg.."

"hhmmmmm..." aku menggeliat.

Tak kudengar lagi suara ahjumma kelinciku itu, ah.. sudah pergi rupanya pikirku. Tapi kurasakan ada rasa hangat menjalar di daerah lenganku. Apa ini?

"Joongie sayang.. hendak bangun atau ahjumma lurusin yia tangannya.." kata Sungmin ahjumma lembut. _Mwo_? Lurusin tangan? Apa maksudnya? Sambil merem aku mulai berpikir apa maksud ahjumma kelinciku itu.

Semakin lama hawa panas itu semakin terasa, aku mulai menggeliat tak nyaman tapi entah mengapa mata ini sulit terbuka. Aku mulai gelisah,

"Joongieee..."

Tep.

Sesuatu yang panas mengenai permukaan lengan kananku. Seketika segenap syarafku bekerja mengirim informasi ke otakku, dan menghasilkan teriakan merdu,

"KKYYYYAAAAAA... Pannaasssss ! Ahjumma ! Appa ! _Ige mwoya_?" teriakku panik sambil berusaha melepaskan apa tadi yang nempel dilenganku. Panas! Astaga! Ya Tuhan!

"Tenang keponakanku manis.. Selamat pagi_ good morning.._" kata Sungmin ahjumma berdiri disamping ranjangku sambil tersenyum manis. Tunggu! Apa itu yang ada ditangan kanannya?

"Ahjumma aku mimpi buruk. Lenganku terasa panas, astaga.. tadi aku mimpi apa yia? Apa aku mimpi aku kena setrikaan yia?" kataku panik sambil masih memegang lengan kananku. Masih hangat rasanya.

"Tenang keponakanku sayang. Cuma keserempet catokan rambut yang barusan ahjumma pakai kok, yia memang masih panas kan barusan ahjumma pakai. Tenang cantik, tidak akan masuk _ICU_ kok gara-gara dibangunin pake catokan rambut. Cepat turun yia, sarapan sudah siap. Jangan lupa kalau mandi sabunannya pake sabun mandi yia, jangan salah pake sabun colek lagi.." ujar sungmin ahjumma yang mulai ngeloyor pergi dari kamarku sambil masih tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Keserempet catokan rambut? Jadi...

"YA ! Ahjumma kelinci evil !" teriakku sambil melempar Cempluk, _teddy bear_ kesayanganku kearah pintu.

Awal yang buruk.

**-(Inside a Secret There is a Secret)-**

"Kau apakan Joongie, Minnie? Kau tahu teriakan nistanya terdengar sampai desa sebelah.." tanya Kim Jong Woon sang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana namun agak telmi pada adik semata wayangnya, Kim Sungmin.

"Hanya kubangunkan oppa, kau tahu anakmu tidurnya melebihi beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi. Susah bangunnya. Jadi perlu cara khusus untuk membangunkannya."

"Iya juga yia, baiklah.." jawab Kim appa yang biasa dipanggil Yesung. Dia mulai meletakkan pantatnya dikompor ehh maksudnya di kursi ruang makan. "Ayo sarapan dulu Minnie. Apa Kyunnie tidak pulang lagi?"

"Emm.. Tadi malam Kyunnie menelepon katanya sedang di Azerbaijan oppa, dia dikirim untuk mengadakan penelitian tentang perlunya obat nyamuk disana," jawab Minnie ahjumma. Kyunnie atau Cho Kyu Hyun adalah suami Sungminnie ahjumma. Dia seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja untuk swasta.

"Aaa.. Baiklah. Semoga ia tak lupa membawakan oleh-oleh menara Pisa dari sana," ucap Yesung Appa sambil memasukkan nasi goreng kacang polong bumbu tauco kedalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya Yesung appa prihatin dengan keadaan adiknya yang selalu ditinggalkan oleh suaminya yang katanya ilmuwan itu. Selalu berkeliling dunia dan jarang pulang, katanya sih pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti ilmuwan terkenal gitu, sedang ada _project _mengembangkan obat anti-nyamuk instan di luar negri begitu jadi Sungmin ahjumma sering ditinggal. Maka jadilah ahjumma tinggal dengan appa dan denganku dirumah sederhana kami. Rumah mungil nan nyaman ini hanya kami huni bertiga, aku, appa dan ahjumma saja. Ibuku, Kim Ryeowook meninggal ketika melahirkanku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kim Jae Joong. Panggilah Joongie atau yeoppo atau _pretty _atau cantik terserah padamu. Aku sedang berada di tingkat 2 di salah satu _senior high school_ terfaforit sekelurahanku. Ahjummaku seorang pengusaha salon kecil-kecilan (yiaaa.. meskipun tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang tidak bisa disebut kecil sih,) dan ayahku melakukan pekerjaan yang mulia, seorang tukang pos yang polos dan rendah hati. Aku cantik, pintar, berprestasi, berbakat dalam banyak hal, langsing, ramah, suka menabung, pintar memasak, bisa menjahit pun pandai menyanyi. Dan saat ini kami semua sedang bersiap-siap hendak melakukan ritual sarapan pagi yang tak mungkin dilewatkan.

"Selamat pagi sayang, kau hari ini pulang jam berapa? Apakah ada kegiatan setelah pelajaran sekolah sayang?" tanya appa sambil mencium keningku ketika aku menghampirinya di meja makan.

"Mungkin Joongie akan tiba dirumah sekitar pukul empat appa, Joongie ada ekskul menyinden appa," kataku sambil menyuapkan sarapan pagiku.

"Astaga Joongie, kau ini setiap hari ekskul mulu.. Senin menyinden, Selasa palang merah, Rabu berenang, Kamis berkuda, Jumat salsa, Sabtu pramuka dan balet, aiggooooo~~ ", keluh Minnie ahjumma sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ahjumma kenapa tidak mendukung Joongie sih, malah marahin Joongie terus," ujarku sambil manyun-manyun.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan saudara-saudara, Joongie cepat selesaikan bekalmu, Minnie sudahkah kau siapkan bekal Joongie? Selesaikan sarapanmu segera dan panaskan mobilku, ppali!" ujar appa menengahi.

"Bekal Joongie sudah kumasukkan dalam tas Joongie oppa, trus itu yang dipanasin mobil siapa oppa?" tanya ahjumma sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mobil siapa kenapa pake dipanasin segala, apa appa sekarang alih profesi menjadi sopir angkutan umum?

"Tentu saja mobil kita Minnie.." jawab Yesung appa sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang berponi di kaca.

"Memang kapan kita punya mobil appa?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh iya yia kan nggak pernah punya yia?," jawab appa datar sambil memakai tas dan topi.

Glek! Ya ampun!

**-(Inside a Secret There is a Secret)-**

"Joongie maafkan appa karna appa belum bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan," kata appa sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Setiap hari aku selalu diantar appa dengan sepeda kuno miliknya. Appa akan mengantarkanku sampai sekolah baru kemudian ia berangkat ke kantornya.

"Appa bicara apa sih, Joongie bahagia kok selama ini. Memang kurang bahagia bagaimana lagi sih appa," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kueratkan peganganku pada pinggang appa. Joongie sangat menyayangi appa. Sungguh.

"Setiap hari appa hanya bisa mengantarkanmu dengan sepeda, sementara teman-temanmu lain diantar dengan mobil. Bahkan lihat, Junsu-ie sahabatmu setiap hari diantar mobil besar sekali,"

"Appa jangan bercanda, ayah Junsu-ie kan petugas pemadam kebakaran. Ayahnya sekalian berangkat, iyalah mobilnya besar kan itu truk pemadam kebakaran appa," ih, appa ku memang tekadang _pabbo_-nya gak ketulungan ih!

"Oh iya juga yia, Kalau begitu maafkan appa karena appa baru bisa mengantarmu dengan dengan sepeda ini Joongie. Sepeda ini belum bisa melindungimu dari debu, sinar matahari dan hujan Joongie. Tidak seperti Baekhyun-ie sahabatmu yang cantik itu, dia selalu tampil wangi dan bersinar, sempurna.." sambung appa sambil melihat kearah Baekhyunnie sahabatku. Baekkie sendiri yang dilirik appa langsung pasang senyum yang paling manis (menurut dia sih,).

"Sudah kuceritakan padamu bahwa appa Baekhyunnie seorang tukang roti keliling appa, tentu setiap hari ia diantar dengan mobil roti lah appa.. Memang terlindung dari panas dan hujan, betul pula dia wangi. Tapi kan kan dia selalu wangi roti appa, memang appa mau setiap hari aku beraroma roti bolu hha? Dan apa kau tau appa bahwa setiap hari Baekkie selalu bedakan dengan tepung terigu?" jawabku galak sambil turun dari sepeda.

"Ah benarkah? Maka benarlah setiap hari kau kuantar dengan sepeda cinta ini Joongie," jawab appa sambil mengelus rambutku.

Kucium tangan appa, "jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu appa. Untukku appa dan Minnie ahjumma adalah segalanya."

"Appa mencintaimu Joongie sungguh," jawab appa sambil memelukku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya appa, mengapa appa aneh sekali hari ini? Apa appa akan mengantar surat ke Alaska? Atau ditugaskan mengirim paket ke Cleopatra?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan bercanda Joongie, appa menyanyangimu. Kelak apapun yang terjadi kau harus mandiri dan kuat. Jangan lupa berdoa dan mencuci tangan," kata appa sambil menjitak kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Appa katakan padaku ada apa, apakah appa sedang menjadi incaran FBI?"

"Yak! Anak kurang ajar kau! Kka masuk kelas.."

"Apa sesungguhnya appa ini adalah agen rahasia? Lalu ini appa akan bertugas mengincar penjahat?"

"Ppali masuk kelas Joongie! _I love you sweetheart_.."

"Baiklah baiklah, bye appa.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Appa kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Appa tersenyum sangat manis. Aah.. appaku tukang pos tersayang... Aku masih berdiri di gerbang sekolah melihat appa mengayuh sepedanya perlahan ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dan pelurunya terbang ke arah appa. Seketika tubuhnya terjatuh dan tertimpa sepeda bututnya. Segera appa ilimbung, tersungkur ke tanah. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari tubuhnya dan sontak orang-orang mulai histeris berlarian menuju appa.

"Joongie!" teriak Suie.

Semua orang mencoba menolong appa, tetapi tubuhku kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Appa, appa, appa, batinku. Junsuie dan temanku yang lain segera berhamburan kearah appa, lalu aku merasa Baekkie memelukku sambil menangis histeris dan kemudian semua terasa gelap...

**Inside a Secret, There is a Secret: **Bersambung...

.

.

**How? How? :D**

**Thanks for reading..**


End file.
